powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space 31-The VR Trooper and the Maid
The VR Trooper and the Maid is the Halloween special of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the return of Matt Austin in the role of Bridge Carson and Dove Cameron as Eliza Quzell (under the designation of Beast Hunter), the original VR Troopers cast, and Sheriff Skyfire. It also features the sole appearance of Draco-Pavo Megazord and the TV debut of Fire Squad Red (which was previously seen in a Soul of the Dragon promotion). Plot The Rangers enter an old arcade due to tracking Mad-eye Metalix (Gellis) to it. They find a VR Troopers machine and Gellis locks them in the troopers domain. Before the Intro, they land right in front of Ryan Steele and Gaven Hawthorne, the leaders of the VR Troopers. As they recover, they tell them of the VR Troopers: Gaven, Griffin Ryan, JB, Kaitlin, Ivan, Josie, Baron, Fire, Air, Wind, Brian, Rick, Dark Knight, Beast Hunter, Jane, Gibbs, and Sheriff Skyfire (an old friend of the Ninja Steel Rangers). Before he can say anything else, they see a ship crash and in it, Fire Squad Red (Bridge Carson) and Gellis. The rangers morph, but Gaven thinks the Troopers can take her. He is wrong. The 33 heroes then come togeather and destroy Gellis, but she grows giant. Thankfully, Marisol, Eustus, Henry, Kora, Charlie, and Cornith call their zords and try a new two stone arm combination, with Marisol and Eustus sharing the Dragon zord's cockpit. They take down Gellis and successfully leave the troopers realm. Cast Main Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacquline Scislwoski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gfriffo-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Phoenix) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier communication * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth communication * Rosa Balsi-Metallic-Eye Gellis (voice) Guest Cast * Matt Austin-Bridge Carson (SPD Fire Squad Red, voice) * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell (Beast Hunter) * Mark Mitchinson-Sheriff Skyfire (voice) * Brad Hawkins as Ryan Steele (voice) * Micheal Bacon as JB (Voice) * Sarah Brown as Kaitlin Star (voice) * Gaven * Ivan * Josie * Baron * Fire * Air * Wind * Brian * Rick * Jane * Gibbs * Dark Knight Ranger Powers Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Clash (Legacy Clash), Thunder Stone Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash (Legacy Clash) Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash (Legacy Clash) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (Legacy Clash), Wolf Zord 3 Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Crush (Legacy Clash) Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash (Legacy Clash) Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (Master Clash), Chameleon Zord 7 Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash (Legacy Clash), Eagle Zord 8 Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Rapier (Legacy Clash), Orpheus Zord 6 Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Rapier (Legacy Clash) Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Blast (Legacy Clash), Draco Zord 10 Ursa: Ursa Stone, Thunder Rapier Attachment (Ursa Clash, Legacy Clash) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash (Legacy Clash) Quantum: Phoenix Stone, Quantum Strike (Legacy Clash), Shared Draco Zord Super Powers Scorpio: stung and cured Ageolis when first entering the VR Trooper Realm Libra: Heat Breath, Ice Breath, Thundersense Taurus: super speed Errors * Nora's counterpart was in Draco-Pavo Megazord and the stone shown silver even thought Charlie, a white ranger, was using it. ** This is similar to Space 6 when the Starner's used the blade zord after Ashton was loosing his masculinity Notes * Ava and Elizabeth are in the episode only via communication * Nora and Phoebe don't appear in this episode ** Ironically, Naga had an important role in the sentai episode as it took place before he became Hebitsukai Metal (megazord combo being after) * Only 3 zords are seen in this episode * first use of the Legacy Clash attack See Also * Space 18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!-Sentai Counterpart (story, Fire Squad Red) from Kyuranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen